Smart phones and social media platforms have made us more connected to each other than ever before. Yet, we feel more isolated. Our smart phones are getting poorer at doing one essential function: helping us talk to each other. We have sacrificed the joy of human conversation for the convenience of mere connection. Today's smart phone designs are better for typing and reading, but they are poorer at helping us talk or do voice chatting. What the world needs is a human-friendly wearable device that gets the world talking again.